


Better

by otapocalypse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel's being boring and thinking too much. Frisk helps out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

It'd been hard, Asriel thought, when he was given a new soul and body, to endure physical contact. Though Chara was long gone, everything they'd done would come rushing back to him whenever someone so much as laid a hand on him.

There were things he could stand of course- if a touch didn't linger too long, or brush against the wrong spots, and didn't trap him in some sort of horrible embrace that was reminiscent of choking- he would be okay.

Frisk was the best at respecting these boundaries, he'd noticed quickly. Others either completely ignored him, not knowing how to interact with someone who had previously been soulless and tried to kill them. His mother was too fond of hugs, and her tendency to wrap him in an enduring vice grip, though well-meaning, often brought him to tears.

But, he'd made a promise, and with his life back, he became dead set on improving- no more hurting people, no more letting the fear, the anger, take over him. As the years crawled by, he became happier and much more comfortable with contact, if not quieter. He would give a lot of credit to Frisk if asked, as they were really the one who stuck with him through it all.

All this ran through the back of his mind as he laid stretched out on the couch, his bright eyes grazing the pages of the book in his paws, the only sound a quiet, content sigh or the sound of the pages turning.

The silence was broken by a surprised bleat as something traced up the arch of his bare foot, brushing against his toepads before vanishing, Frisk's wicked grin popping up from behind the couch.

"Haha, got you!" They said. 

As unfair as Asriel knew it was, he was much more lax with Frisk touching him than anyone else. Their one rule was not to touch his sides. That wouldn't stop them from tickling him, he realized too late. 

He quietly laid his book down, trying to be casual about it, but Frisk's smirk burned his fur and they suddenly pounced on him, lightly running their nails along his ears. 

His mouth quirked and he squirmed.

"Whatsa matter, Azzy?" They said lightly as they played with his ears."You told me yourself you looove this kind of attention..." Their singsong tone was making his grin widen, and clamped his paws over his snoot, knowing his ribs were safe.

"Hmm... you didn't tell me your most ticklish spot though..." Their fingers trailed down to his neck, and he bucked, quiet snickers coming through his paws. 

Frisk suddenly wiggled their fingers into the back of Asriel's neck, and he reflexively kicked his legs, loud laughter bursting forth as his paws flew to Frisk's hands, trying, not very hard, to thwart their efforts. 

"FRIHIHISK PLEHEASE! H-hahave some MERRCY, huhuman!" He cried, flailing and giggling hysterically. Frisk slowed down to give him a breather, only lightly tracing his neck as he giggled and panted quietly, catching his breath. 

They slyly trailed their hand down his thigh, to his knees. He twitched slightly. 

"Uh oh~ Am I getting warmer, Azzy?" They teased, and he squirmed, trying to throw them off, giggles breaking up his words. 

"Nohoho, you're nohot..." He was obviously lying. They suddenly squeezed his knees, to which he began shrieking with laughter, kicking wildly. 

"I'M GONNA KIHICK YOUU!" 

"Is that a threat, Azzy~?"

"IT'S A WARNING!! AHAHAHAHA!" His laughter turned into quiet wheezed from the back of his throat, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and finally Frisk stopped, laughing along with him.

They slumped against his shoulders. Both of them just sat together, their quiet giggles eventually fading, and Asriel turned to Frisk with a grin.

"Thank you... but now it's your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't really know what to put here


End file.
